Don't Forget Me
by Yumiko Aisaga
Summary: Hinata yang berusia 11 tahun menyukai sasuke yang berumur 22 tahun jarak usia mereka sangatlah jauh tapi apa daya seperti kata pepatah cinta itu buta dan datang begitu saja dan itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata. Hinata merasa semua adalah takdir tapi menurut Sasuke perasaan Hinata hanyalah sebuah perasaan kagum Hinata kepadanya.


**DON T FORGET ME**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Warning: Out Of Character, AU, typo, Gaje, EYD kacau dll**

 **Versi anime dari Komik Memori**

 **Rate K+**

 **Pairing: SasuHina ( Uciha Sasuke X Hyuga Hinata)**

 **Don t Like Don t Read**

Prolog

Sasuke senpai itu mempunyai kebiasaan memainkan rambutnya waktu berbicara. Sasuke senpai mempunyai dua tahi lalat kecil dilengan kirinya. Suka gitar dan tomat tapi dia tidak suka cabe.

"Hinata." Teriak seseorang dari luar kamar hinata.

GREK . .

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Sebelum masuk ketuk pintu dulu, tidak pernah belajar etika apa." Hinata berbicara dengan kasar.

"Eh, maaf .. ada tamu, ya ?."

"Hai." Sapa dua orang gadis remaja.

"Nih, hari ini white day kan." Sasuke melemparkan sebungkus coklat ke arah hinata.

"Aku tidak memberimu coklat kok." Hinata berbicara dengan nada marah.

"Masih marah ya."

"Jelaslah, keluar !." Hinata melempar bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

BUK . .

Sasuke adalah saudara jauh, empat tahun yang lalu kost di rumah hinata karena harus kuliah di kota. Musim semi ini dia menjadi guru dan pulang ke daerahnya. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Hal itulah yang membuat hinata marah.

"Percuma hinata chan, kita kan masih 11 tahun." Seorang gadis berambut cepol dua memulai percakapan.

"Tapi aku kan tinggi tenten chan." Hinata membela diri.

"Sama saja bagi orang yang berumur 22 tahun tetap saja anak kecil." Timpal seorang gadis berambut kuncir kuda.

" sasuke senpai memang keren wajar kalau kamu kagum tapi kalau untuk jadi pacar." Suara tenten melambat.

"Bukan begitu." Teriak hinata.

"Wah serius !." Keduanya ketakutan.

"Ada seseorang yang tidak bisa dilupakan sasuke senpai." Hinata mencoba mengingat.

Flashback

Satu tahun yang lalu . .

"Sasuke senpai foto yang dilaut sudah jadi,"

masukkan ke album. Sasuke tersenyum

"Ini, ini foto siapa ?." Hinata melihat sebuah foto.

"Oh itu, itu benda berharga." Sasuke menjawab sambil membaca buku.

"Ber-berharga." Hinata mengulangi perkataan sasuke.

"Cinta pertamaku." Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Masih suka sampai sekarang."

"Hn."

"Kirim surat saja."

"Maunya sih begitu tapi pos udaranya tidak sampai ke surga." Sasuke menjawab dengan tersenyum.

Waktu sasuke senpai berumur 11 tahun, anak itu meninggal karena sakit lalu aku yang lahir pada tahun itu, kini berumur 11 tahun dan mencintai sasuke senpai.

End flashback

Hinata kemudian melangkah keluar kamarnya dan pergi ke ruangan sasuke.

"Eh, mau membantu ya." Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat hinata.

Sret . . Sret . . Sret

"Kenapa talinya diputus lagi, aku sudah susah-susah mengikatnya."

"Ja. . Jangan pergi". Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh sasuke."

Sasuke heran dengan tingkah hinata.

"Aku. . Aku suka sasuke senpai, sejak pertama bertemu, sasuke senpai berbeda dengan orang lain, pasti ini takdir." Hinata menangis.

"Untuk hinata pasti akan muncul cowok yang lebih keren." Sasuke mengecup kening hinata.

"Cinta pertama adalah takdir bukan begitu." Hinata kembali bertanya

Hinata kemudian mengambil sebuah foto yang ada diatas meja sasuke.

"Sasuke senpai sendiri." Hinata memandang foto tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu hinata."

"Sasuke senpai jahat."

BRET . . BRET . . BRET

Hinata menyobek foto berharga sasuke.

"HINATA." teriak sasuke melihat foto berharganya di sobek.

ZUT . .

Hinata langsung pingsan mendengar teriakan dari sasuke.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa." Sasuke terlihat panik.

 **Hinata pov**

Malam itu aku demam, dadaku sakit, nafasku sesak, dadaku sakit sekali.

Aku tertidur dengan perasaan gelisah dan entah kenapa aku bermimpi aneh.

 **#mimpi hinata**

Seorang laki-laki mencoba mengambil buku dari seorang gadis yang sedang fokus membaca.

"Nanti ku kembalikan." Teriak laki-laki tersebut.

"Eh."

"Aku tak suka orang baca buku waktu jam istirahat."

"Hinata kan pintar dia ingin sekolah di Tokyo lalu jadi guru lain dengan kamu sasuke." Sakura mencoba mengambil buku dari tangan sasuke

"Apa betul kamu ingin jadi guru hinata."

"Eh. . A-aku."

"Nah, ya aku tahu sasuke suka hinata ya." Sakura menunjuk hinata.

Keduanyapun saling memandang karena penuturan dari sakura

"Ja-jangan bodoh, aku benci anak yang kasar." Tanpa sengaja hinata berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku juga . . AKU BENCI tidak mungkin aku suka dengan gadis seperti dia." Sasuke menunjuk hinata.

ZUT . .

"Hinata kamu kenapa, wajah kamu pucat." Tanya sakura.

"A-aku punya kelainan jantung."

Tahun berikutnya hinata yang mempunyai kelainan jantung tidak bisa ikut kelulusan.

 **#mimpi hinata berakhir**

Aku ingat, aku ingat sekarang, aku adalah hinata mauri, padahal dulu aku suka pada sasuke tapi aku tak ingin mengakuinya dan kemudian perasaan itu tertinggal.

 **End hinata pov**

Cit . . Cit . . Cit

Pagi telah tiba suara burung menggema di atas langit. Seorang gadis tampak terburu-buru menuruni tangga.

Drap . . Drap . . Drap

Sasuke senpai . . Sasuke senpai . . Sasuke senpai

BRAK . .

Pintu di buka secara paksa.

"Sasuke sudah pergi, teman-teman kuliahnya mengantar sampi halte bis, sasuke sengaja kembali ke daerahnya untuk jadi guru, kamu harus mengerti hinata." Kaa-san berbicara padaku.

BRAK . .

Pintu depan rumah di buka secara paksa oleh hinata dengan berlari secepat mungkin hinata berniat menyusul sasuke.

"Tak perlu pergi sasuke senpai aku ada disini, sesungguhnya itu memang takdir." Hinata berteriak.

Hinata berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

"Sasuke senpai." Hinata berteriak melihat sasuke yang ingin memasuki bis.

"Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa." Sasuke heran melihat hinata.

"Ini." Hinata memberikan sebuah foto.

"Eh." Sasuke tampak bingung.

"Foto berharga." Hinata memberikan sebuah foto.

"Loh." Sasuke mengambil foto tersebut

"Terus."

Belum sempat hinata berbicara dia melihat seorang perempuan mendekat.

"Mirip sekali, ini kan cinta pertama sasuke senpai." Hinata bertanya pada sasuke.

"Cuma wajahnya yang mirip dan dia tidak urakan seperti kamu." Sasuke mendesah tertahan.

"Ini namanya ceria." Timpal Perempuan tersebut.

"Kalian ini . . Bertengkar seperti suami istri." Hinata ikut berkomentar.

"Tidak juga, dia selalu kalah." Perempuan tersebut tertawa.

"Sasuke senpai maaf fotonya." Hinata menunduk.

"Ah. . Itu sudah lewat." Sasuke menoleh ke hinata.

"Sasuke senpai aku ."

"Bis nya sudah datang." Sasuke mengambil tas nya dan pergi ke arah bis tersebut.

Hinata hanya diam . .

"Musim panas nanti aku datang, nanti sensei bantu mengerjakan tugas." Sasuke tersenyum kepada hinata.

"Dia sudah melupakanku." Hinata tertunduk lesu.

Saat sasuke ingin naik bis hinata berteriak.

"KE TOKYO INGIN JADI GURU ITU IMPIANKU."

Sasukepun masuk kedalam bis. Saat hinata ingin berjalan menuju rumahnya bis yang di tumpangi sasuke berhenti tepat di samping hinata.

"Sasuke senpai." Hinata melihat sasuke yang masih ada di dekat pintu masuk bis.

"Kamu memanggilku ?."

"Ah ti-tidak kok, Mauri pasti senang."

"Semoga saja." Sasuke menutup pintu bis dan tersenyum pada hinata.

PUSH . . BRUM . .

Perlahan bis mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Mauri katanya, tahu dari mana," Sasuke seperti mengingat sesuatu.

Sontak sasuke langsung memanggil hinata

"HINATA." Sasuke berteriak.

"Sasuke," gadis yang bersama sasuke heran dengan tingkah sasuke.

"Tolong berhenti," sasuke kembali berteriak.

NGIIIK . .

Sasuke langsung lompat dari bis dan berdiri di tengah jalan yang tak jauh dari hinata.

"Kamu Mauri." Sasuke terlihat tidak percaya.

"Sasuke senpai." Hinata menangis.

Sasuke berdiri di tengah jalan dan tidak memperhatikan apapun di sekelilingnya.

"SASUKE SENPAI." teriak hinata.

NGIIIK. .

GRUBYAK . .

Waktupun terus bergulir . .

"Nah ya sensei lagi memandang foto cowok."

DEG . .

"Seharusnya kamu ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu itachi."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir. . Ini untuk hinata sensei." Itachi melempar coklat ke arah hinata.

"Eh, apa saya kasih kamu coklat juga."

"Ini bukan white day sensei."

"HAH."

"Saya dengar sensei akan menikah maka dari itu saya kasih coklat sebagai hadiah."

"Oh. . Oke, itachi." Hinata tersenyum.

"A-apa."

"Terima kasih coklatnya dan sampai bertemu lagi." Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa sensei." Itachi juga melambaikan tangannnya.

Hinata berjalan keluar rumahnya dia sangat senang bertemu itachi. Itachi adalah siswa di tempat dia mengajar sifatnya yang begitu mirip dengan sasuke membuatnya merasa itachi seperti sasuke. Perlahan hinata tersenyum.

"Aku akan memulai langkah baru."

OWARI !

Hehehe akhirnya selesai juga. Sedikit curhat maluuuuuuu banget publish ffn pertama sangat kacau jadi daripada kena review yanf buat malu sendiri jadi langsung ambil langkah aman HAPUS langsung Hahahah. Oh ya Thanks For kak _Cahya Uciha_ yang sangat baik telah mereview fic saya sebelumnya hhehe. Oh, ya ini adaptasi dari Komik MEMORI. Dan ini pure atau bener2 ide dari Komik itu. Terserah kalian mau bilang aku plagiat atau apa? Hanya saja aku tertarik banget sama tokohnya Kak Nao dan Sakurako. Kenapa? Karena kedua karakter ini bener-bener mirip sama Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan kalian tahu apa yang kubayangkan ketika membaca ini komik. Yaps, bener sekali Sasuke dan Hinata lah yang kubayangkan. Maka dari itu aku tertarik banget buat ganti chara nya jadi SasuHina. Hehehe_Gomen.

Adakah diantara para reader yang sudah membacanya? Plakkkkk/ (promosiabaikan)

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
